lazos de esperanza
by 48je69
Summary: Cuando volvimos de la arena todo fue un caos, nadie puede pasar a llevar el poder del capitolio y eso fue justo lo que hice al sacar las bayas en la arena, necesitábamos un castigo, ya lo sabía, pero nunca me imaginé lo terrible que iba a ser… PeetaxKatniss
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Buena esta es mi primera historia de los juegos del hambre, tuve la necesidad de hacer uno con los hijos de Peeta y Katniss, este recién es el prólogo y para mi gusto podría haber quedado mejor, pero la verdadera emoción empieza más adelante, espero que les guste

Gracias por leer!

Aclaraciones:

Katniss y Peeta estuvieron en los juegos numero 81 por lo tanto no ha habido un vasallaje hasta el momento ni tampoco revolución

-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Prologo

POV Katniss

Cuando volvimos de la arena todo fue un caos, nadie puede pasar a llevar el poder del capitolio y eso fue justo lo que hice al sacar las bayas en la arena, necesitábamos un castigo, ya lo sabía, pero nunca me imaginé lo terrible que iba a ser…

Pero nos adelantemos, al llegar Peeta y yo nos distanciamos un buen tiempo, de hecho, hasta los siguientes juegos y no por el hecho de que éramos mentores para un nuevo par de tributos, si no que fui yo quien no puedo seguir soportándolo, me di cuenta de cuanto necesitaba al chico del pan, necesitaba sus sonrisas y sus abrazos y deseaba sus besos y cercanía, me di cuenta de lo que todos sabia excepto yo: lo amaba más que a nada y el también me amaba a mí, nos necesitábamos.

A los 19 años Peeta y yo nos casamos, hubo una enorme fiesta en el capitolio, todos querían ver el final feliz de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, el presidente nos llevó con nuestras familias hacia la ciudad y la gente pudo entretenerse con entrevistas y votaciones de todo tipo, la más popular se volvió la de los nombre que escogeríamos para nuestros hijos, todo el capitolio se entretuvo sugiriendo y votando por nombres cada vez más extraños, Sophie, Kate, Josh, Sam, son comprensibles, ¿pero a quien se le ocurrió Accarletts para mi primera hija? Aquí están locos.

Después de la boda todo siguió normal, aunque Gale se alejó casi por completo de mí, no me arrepiento de mi decisión, Peeta me ama y es un excelente esposo, todo iba bastante bien hasta que recibimos un regalo directo del capitolio…

Era una caja grande, llena de artículos para bebe y embarazadas, pero lo más aterrador era que, al final de la caja se encontraba una fotografía con nuestro equipo, mi familia, la de Peeta y la de Gale el día de nuestra boda… y sobre ella un rosa.

El menaje estaba claro, si no queríamos verlos a todos morir, Peeta y yo debemos tener hijos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estoy algo inspirada con esta historia así que espero actualizar pronto

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí el segundo capitulo

Espero que les guste!

..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

-¡ y de que le sirve Haymich!

-¡ es parte de show Katniss, lo que el capitolio espera!

- ¡no me interesa el capitolio! No pueden obligarme!

-¡sí que pueden preciosa, de hecho, lo está haciendo!

Cuando Peeta y Katniss se dieron cuenta del mensaje decidieron que lo mejor era hablar con su antiguo mentor: Haymich Abernathy, pero cuando le contaron lo sucedido, desesperados, el solo se rio y les dijo

- bueno, al fin les están pasando la cuenta ¿no preciosa?

Eso desencadeno la ira de Katniss y así lo que planeaban una tranquila conversación se convirtió en una pelea a gritos entre ambos

-¡no le permitiré hacerlo, no voy a tener hijos!

-¡pues o los tienes o vas preparando funerales, empezando por el de tu hermana!

Peeta decidió intervenir entonces, las cosas se habían salido por completo de control y si seguían así iban a terminar lastimándose el uno al otro

-ya basta, esto no nos lleva a nada- dijo tranquilo como siempre, el solo gritaría de ser muy necesario- tenemos que pensar las bien las cosas, no vamos a lograr nada a los gritos, es un hecho que no podemos desafiar a Snow, pero debemos ver la mejor forma de llevar esta situación

-¡cómo puedes resignarte así Peeta! ¿Te crees capaz de tener hijos para luego enviarlos a la muerte? ¡Yo no lo soy!- le grito Katniss con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas que luchaba por retener, ¿no era eso lo que siempre había temido del futuro, el tener hijos para luego verlos morir en la arena? Ella no podría soportarlo y sabía que Peeta tampoco

- yo tampoco lo soportaría Katniss, pero no tenerlos solo causaría la muerte de todos los que amamos, tu madre, tu hermana, mi familia, todos quienes no aparezcan en las cámaras morirán, ya no tienen motivos para dejarlos vivir, además no estoy seguro de que nuestros hijos vallan a los juegos

- él tiene razón Katniss- dijo Haymich ya más calmado

-¿cómo? Explíquenme como nuestros hijos no terminarían en los juegos

- no es seguro- le dijo Peeta- pero no creo que al capitolio le guste ver como los juegos destruyen el final feliz que tanto nos costó conseguir, no serían juegos populares, así que no creo que sucedan

-¿y si aun así lo hacen?

- entonces, preciosa, nos aseguraremos que ganen-Haymich le sonrió, no fue una sonrisa irónica, sino que era una sonrisa alentadora, hasta cariñosa, muy extraña en él

-no dejaremos que nos los quiten Katniss, es una promesa

Katniss no supo porque, pero las palabras de ambos le dieron confianza, vio a Peeta a los ojos y supo que todo estaría bien

Seis meses después Katniss anunciaba su embarazo para las cámaras del capitolio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los próximos capítulos empezara la acción

Espero reviews!

Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones:

En el libro original Peeta tienen 2 hijos, aquí yo he puesto al hombre como el mayor y a ambos les he puesto ojos azules, el sinsajo la niña es la mayor y el niño tiene ojos grises

Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por leer y comentar

..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-¡Rye! ¡Rye! ¡Rye! ¡Rye! ¡Rye!, ¡despierta ya Rye!- gritaba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules como el cielo-¡RYE!

- cinco minutos más…-respondió adormilado un joven de 15 años, rubio y de ojos azules, muy parecido a su padre, ante la insistencia de su hermanita no hizo más que envolverse aún más en las sabanas, frustrando a la pequeña

-vamos hermano, mamá dijo que nos llevara al lago- esto basto para llamar la atención del mayor, quien rápidamente se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Es muy raro que mamá nos lleve… ¿sabes a qué se debe?- pregunto muy intrigado, ese era el lugar de su madre, solo de ella y, por lo que sabía, el bosque le traía recuerdos dolorosos, por lo que lo evitaba, si los llevaba debía ser algo especial

-ni idea, pero papá se levantó temprano y ha estado preparando galletitas y pan de queso para el viaje- la pequeña estaba muy feliz por el viaje y la deliciosa comida- ¡nos vamos a divertir mucho!- su sonrisa alegro enormemente a su hermano, no había nada que quisiera más en el mundo que su familia y por la sonrisa que su hermana daría la vida y mucho mas

- tienes razón Willow-dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse- vamos a nadar en el lago y tal vez convenzamos a mamá de que te enseñe más sobre la caza

-¡sí! Y jugaremos a las escondidas, treparemos a los árboles y quizás papá nos dibuje y mamá nos cante ¡será un gran día!

-no aremos nada de eso si no se apresuran- su madre entro a la habitación y puso una cara de disgusto- Rye, ¿cuantas veces voy a tener que pedirte que ordenes tu habitación? Es un caos

- pero es mi caos- sonrió con todo su encanto, Katniss maldijo internamente que sus hijos hubieran heredado la sonrisa y ojos de Peeta, simplemente no podía enojarse con ellos, menos después de la pesadilla de la noche anterior, la razón de su paseo- bueno estoy listo, vamos Willow- dijo y tomo a su hermana en brazos haciéndola soltar adorables risitas

Su padre se encontraba en la cocina terminando de guardar la comida para el viaje, habían decidido ir al lago para que Katniss se recuperara de la pesadilla de la noche anterior, donde sus hijos iban a los juegos y los veía morir horriblemente, eso la había destrozado, para ambos ver a los tributos que entrenaban cada año ya era mucho, pero a sus propios hijos… no, ninguno lo soportaría

-buenos días papá- dijo Rye con una hermosa sonrisa y con su niña aun en brazos, estamos listos

- buenos días- dijo Peeta con alegría -Entonces nos vamos- y con las bolsas en mano se encamino junto a su familia hacia el bosque

Tal como Willow lo había predicho, fue un día fantástico, toda la familia se divirtió nadando y jugando juntos, Katniss les había cantado y sus hijos habían quedado maravillados con la imagen de los sinsajos en silencio para escuchar a su madre y luego verlos repetir felices su tonada y Peeta los había dibujado divirtiéndose como la familia que eran, por un día Katniss se permitió olvidar los juegos y sentirse feliz por el hecho de tener una hermosa familia que la amaba y acompañaba, realmente era feliz

Cuando regresaron a casa ya había obscurecido, pero la ciudad no estaba calma como de costumbre, la gente se estaba reuniendo en la plaza para ver las pantallas gigantes que usaban para las transmisiones obligatorias del capitolio, nadie sabía que era exactamente, pero suponían que se trataría de la lectura de la tarjeta…

Al llegar a su hogar Peeta preparo unos bocadillos y juntos se sentaron esperando la transmisión, al poco tiempo inicio el programa, el presidente aparecía, igual que siempre, con un joven niño al lado con la caja que contenía los sobres del vasallaje, después de recordar la traición de los distritos, la razón de los juegos, y memorar los antiguos vasallajes se dispuso a leer la tarjeta

-en el centésimo aniversario, como recordatorio del sacrificio de muchos de los parientes de los líderes rebeldes, los tributos serán escogidos entre los hijos de los actuales vencedores de cada distrito

La reacción del público fue casi inmediata, todos estaban furiosos por esos juegos, reclamaban justicia, el presidente solo se despidió, la gente ya se acostumbraría…

Quienes no podían reaccionar eran lo Mellark, eso no podía estar pasando ¿o sí? Sus hijos… no no podía ser. Peeta se intentó acercar a Katniss para calmarla, para afrontar esto juntos como siempre, solo que cuando estiro su brazo ella ya no se encontraba.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo, estoy muy inspirada con la historia, así que seguramente actualice este fin de semana

Nos vemos! Espero reviews, eso me anima más a escribir!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Gracias a todas las que han leído mi fic, que ya va tomando forma

Aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero sus opiniones!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NO, no, no, no, no, no… ¡NO! Eso no podía estar pasando, era imposible, tal vez si no hubieran ido al bosque, si no se hubieran divertido tanto, si esa tarde, por primera vez en muchos años no se hubiera olvidado de los juegos, podría haber afrentado mejor la noticia, la estaría esperando, pero la tomaron desprevenida, como si Snow la estuviera espiando, esperando el mejor momento para atacarla y destruirla… y lo había logrado.

Sus niños, sus hijos, su mayor tesoro, irían a la arena, su mayor temor se estaba cumpliendo, los dos irían juntos a la arena, cosa que por edad jamás pensaron que ocurrirá, y como mínimo debería ver morir a uno de ellos… ¡a uno de sus bebés!

Rye… su pequeño príncipe, cuando lo vio por primera vez se enamoró por completo de él, sus miedos se disiparon con su primera sonrisa y fue él junto a Peeta que terminó de curar su corazón y disminuyo sus cicatrices, lo amaba, es un hijo excelente, era alegre, amable, considerado, tenía grandes dotes de artista, era tranquilo, no le gustaba la violencia, tenía fuerza, es valiente, carismático, simpático, dulce y profundo, es un gran cazador, impredecible, perseverante, decidido, es apuesto, tiene una voz hermosa que los sinsajos se detienen para oír e imitar, ama la naturaleza, a su distrito y a su familia, sabía que él daría la vida por su hermanita… Willow.

Su princesita, su hermosa y dulce niñita, ella es amable y contagia su alegría con gran facilidad, sonríe siempre y es dulce con todos, una niña fantástica que desprende amor y alegría, le recuerda mucho a su hermana Prim… y ahora la va a perder, si eso era seguro, tal vez podían lograr que Rye volviera, TAL VEZ, pues aunque sabía que Rye podría ganar, seguramente el presidente Snow buscaría su muerte, al igual que con todos los tributos desde que se hicieron mentores, pero Willow tiene solo seis años, ¡SEIS! No ella no podía ir a los juegos, no…

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, sola tirada en mitad del camino hacia la plaza, estaba destrozada, Katniss no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¡tenía que hacer algo! Lo que fuera para ayudar a sus hijos, debe pensar un plan para intentar solucionar las cosas, pero… ¿Qué está pensando? Ella no sabía hacer planes, quien era bueno con eso era Peeta, de repente recordó las promesas que le hizo cuando supieron que tendrían que tener descendientes, él le dijo que lo afrontarían juntos, como siempre ¿y qué había hecho ella? Huir y dejar sola a su familia, debía volver a su hogar y afrontar la situación junto a Peeta, sabía que todos estaban sufriendo y era su deber como madre ser fuerte y junto a su esposo pensar en cómo manejar la situación ¡y también con Haymitch! Claro él era parte de la familia, Katniss sonrió, no estaba sola y jamás lo estaría, al igual que ese día el valor lleno su alma y se levantó para ir a casa, dispuesta a afrontarlo todo… o eso creyó ella.

Está preparada para ver a Peeta con los ojos húmedos y abrazando a sus hijos, con Willow ya dormida, también para ver Haymitch allí, con una cara de tristeza indescriptible, sentado al lado de su esposo con una mano en su hombro, transmitiéndole un apoyo que él también necesita.

Para lo que no está preparada es para la mirada de odio que le dirigió su hijo a penas la escucho llegar, ella se quedó paralizada viendo como su hijo se suelta de su padre, toma a su hermana en brazos y, tras despedirse de su progenitor aceptando su beso en su frente y una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda de Haymitch, subir corriendo a su habitación sin siquiera mirarla.

Ella sufrió cosas terribles a lo largo de su vida, guerra, muerte, abandono, pero nada, jamás, la había lastimado tan profundo como esa mirada, sabía que jamás se repondría de ella y lo peor… era que sabía que la merecía.

-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

Espero comentarios, me ayudan mucho a avanzar, sobre todo con el insomnio que tengo, aquí en chile son exactamente las 5:28 am. espero que les allá gustado y si me animo para el lunes la conty!

Nos vemos!


End file.
